C'est le plus beau repos de tout les temps
by Hula
Summary: Tout le monde est au Terrier après la guerre et Hermione et Ron veulent vivre leur amour en secret de peur de blesser leur famille en plein deuil...


De retour au Terrier après l'enterrement de Fred, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry avaient une mine déconfite.

George était inconsolable depuis la mort de son frère jumeau et alla se réfugier dans leur chambre.

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, tenait fermement la main d'Harry et se rendit silencieusement à sa chambre avec celui-ci.

Molly et Arthur se rendirent, bien collés l'un contre l'autre, à leur chambre.

Bill et Fleur étaient déjà retournés à la chaumière aux coquillages.

Charlie et Percy étaient partis dans un bar non-loin avant de partir démarrer une nouvelle vie en Roumanie.

Ron s'était écroulé sur le divan jaune du salon, sous les yeux inquiets d'Hermione qui s'asseyait parterre près de lui.

- Hermione, viens te coucher sur le divan avec moi, s'il te plait...

- Mais, il est bien trop...

Ron la regarda, les yeux vitreux, ce qui suffit à la convaincre de prendre place dans le peu d'espace qui restait. Il se retourna rapidement vers elle afin de bien l'observer. Après ce baiser échangé en pleine guerre, ils étaient décidément bien plus que de simples amis se disait Ron. Il approcha son visage du sien et embrassa Hermione rapidement. Il la serra dans ses bras avant de s'endormir tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, Ron était seul sur le divan. Bien que déçu, il était soulagé que personne n'ait pu les voir ainsi enlacés… Molly descendit la première pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ; même si on est triste, il faut bien manger!

-Maman, tu sais où est 'Mione?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait sous le gros arbre pour lire. Pourquoi mon chou?

-Ah, rien, je me demandais…

Molly se doutais de quelque chose mais retourna s'affairer au petit déjeuner. George descendit à son tour, les yeux tout bouffis : Il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit…

-Oh, George… Dit Molly en se dirigeant vers son fils pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Sur ce, Ron pris la poudre d'escampette pour aller rejoindre son Hermione sous l'arbre. En marchant, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait d'un lieu sur sans sa baguette. Il arriva enfin à cet arbre. Le rouquin décida de se coucher près de sa douce qui semblait faire un petit somme. Lorsqu'il fut couché, elle prit tendrement sa main, comme si elle l'avait senti arriver de loin. Ils s'endormirent à l'ombre de l'arbre.

-Regarde Harry… Hihihi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin'?

-Ils dorment en se tenant la main… Ils essaient de cacher qu'ils sont en couple mais ils manquent sévèrement leur coup… Je vais les réveiller!

-Oh non Ginny, laisse-les… Je dis qu'on fait semblant qu'on le sait pas!

-Ce n'est pas aussi amusant…

-Mais si! On peut les espionner sans qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit : ils croient qu'on n'est pas au courant! Partons maintenant avant qu'ils ne nous voient!

-Oui papa…

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Molly paniquée qu'ils ne soient pas toujours rentrés,

-Ils sont soit morts, soit ils sont en train de… de… Oh mon dieu, mon bébé, pas ça!

-Maman, ils dorment sous un arbre, ne panique pas… Dit Ginny calmement

-Tu es sure qu'ils n'ont pas…?

-Oui maman… ils sont toujours habillés ne t'inquiète pas!

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur… De toute façon, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, allez les chercher!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Ginny, va les chercher!

Trop tard, ils arrivaient d'eux même au même moment en faisant comme si de rien était. Tous prirent place à table silencieusement, mangèrent silencieusement, et quittèrent la table silencieusement… Tant de silence… La mort de Fred les a tous bien assommés, seuls les moments que chacun passait en compagnie de l'être aimé semblaient être heureux. Hermione sortit de la maison, suivie de Ginny.

-Avoue!

-Avoue quoi?

-Que tu sors avec mon frère. Moi et Harry on vous a vus sous l'arbre, l'un près de l'autre en vous tenant la main, c'était tellement touchant ! Dit Ginny d'une vois moqueuse

-En fait je sais pas trop Gin', on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, collés, mais on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé… Je crois que je me complique bien la vie et que dans le fond, c'est très bien comme ça ! Si on est heureux, c'est ce qui compte!

Dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron, au même moment…

-Ron, moi et Gin' on vous a vus sous l'arbre ce matin, très touchant. Dit-il sur le même ton que Ginny

-Oh merde…


End file.
